


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Dragon Ball, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I am trash don't look at me, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some very short prompt fills from over on my tumblr.<br/>Contains large amounts of fluff, consume at own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hairy Situation (Raditz/Jeice)

**Author's Note:**

> I got a surprising number of requests when I asked for some prompts over on my tumblr (agirlnameded.tumblr.com) and decided "screw it let's post them to AO3 as well!"
> 
> As of right now I'm still not done filling the ones I have, but if you like what you see so far feel free to come into my inbox (anon is on) and request a ship (not necessarily a DBZ one either! Pick something from [this list](http://agirlnameded.tumblr.com/fandom) and go hog-wild!) and a number from [here](http://agirlnameded.tumblr.com/post/139610499048/101-fluffy-prompts) and I will write you a thing!
> 
> Requester: lilyrosethedreamer  
> Prompt: 001 - "You're really soft"  
> Ship: Raditz/Jeice

“You’re really soft.”

Jeice opened his mouth to snarl something at the clumsy idiot who had bumped into him, but stopped when he saw the look on his face. It was one of Freeza’s pet Saiyans—not the prince, not the big bald attendant, the hairy one that smelled like dirt and the blood of at least three different species at any given time. Raditz or something. His eyes were wide and looking down and away, a soft blush slowly creeping its way across his face. It looked out of place on the tall, broad, hairy Saiyan, making him look oddly delicate despite being almost twice Jeice’s height and built to match. Raditz folded his arms and looked at the floor. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“No kidding.” Jeice propped his hands on his hips. “Ya ran inta me, ya clumsy twat! Ya better apologise or else!”

“Whatever,” Raditz snapped. “I just didn’t expect a Brenchin’s hair to be so…soft.”

Jeice’s expression darkened. “Yeah, what about it?” While some people (particularly Recoome) tried to tease him about his height, he was a normal height for someone of his age and species and paid little attention. He was, however, particularly sensitive about his hair. It was long, longer than was the style back home (or in the Freeza Force, though he noticed that wasn’t stopping Raditz from having even more hair than him), and fluffy. Much fluffier than usual for a Brenchin.

Raditz sputtered. “I—just—you— _you have nice hair_!” he finally bellowed before turning on his heel and stalking away.

Jeice stood there stunned for several minutes before realizing that he’d never gotten an apology out of the jerk and hurrying off after him.


	2. First Dance (Gohan/Dende/Videl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requestor: fullbattleregalia  
> Prompt: 054 - "May I have this dance, my wife/husband?"  
> Ship: Gohan/Dende/Videl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER NERD PATROL IS MY SHIP

Videl Satan was not a crier.

Unless there were extreme circumstances, there were rarely tears in her eyes. When she watched sappy romance movies with Erasa, her friend was the one sobbing into a pillow. When she was struggling in a fight, her gut reaction was to get angry, not burst into tears. Even as a child, watching her dad fight in the Cell Games, more terrified than she’d ever been in her short life, she sat with her eyes wide and tear-free, glued to the screen so she wouldn’t miss a thing. The only times she remembered crying were when her mother died when she was young and when she had thought Gohan died against Buu.

She often said that Gohan cried enough for both her and Dende. Piccolo would usually snort derisively when the subject of Gohan crying was brought up, but would say nothing. (Videl got the impression there was a lot Piccolo had to say on the subject, though.) And it was true that all through their wedding, Gohan stood between her and Dende, absolutely beaming while tears streamed down his face. He was barely able to choke out his vows.

Dende cried sometimes, but usually only if Gohan started first or if he was stressed. Videl had seen a few tears gathering at the corners of her Namekian partner’s eyes when she slipped a small gold band onto his finger, but he’d made it through the whole wedding relatively dry.

But for all Videl said she didn’t cry, she wasn’t a crier, she only cried in extreme circumstances, when Gohan and Dende held their hands out to her and asked “May we have this dance, my wife?” she could feel tears running down her face even as she smiled and reached out to take their hands.


	3. Unnecessary Feelings (Piccolo/Nail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requestor: greentrickster/Tie-Dyed Trickster  
> Prompt: 028 - "I have never felt this way about anyone"  
> Pairing: Piccolo/Nail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is an Ace Attorney reference don't judge me too harshly please

Piccolo’s jaw was clenched, his face pinched and brows drawn together. Gohan had known his mentor long enough to recognize most of the subtleties between his (often similar) emotions. This one looked mostly like mild annoyance mixed with vague discomfort, but one ear was twitching slightly, a sure sign he was conflicted. He was sitting on one edge of the lookout, arms and legs folded, watching Nail and Dende as they talked.

Gohan gently put a hand on Piccolo’s shoulder. He didn’t acknowledge Gohan, even though he’d known he was there for some time. “It’s okay, you know,” he said quietly. Piccolo continued ignoring him, but he did stop staring at Nail in favour of examining the floor tiles. “You’re allowed to be in love with—”

“Who the _hell_ ever said I was in love with anyone?” Piccolo scoffed. “I’m just…confused. That’s all.”

Gingerly, Gohan sat next to Piccolo. “Confused about what?”

“When Nail’s around, my gut gets tight, and my face gets hot, and when he leaves I want to make him stay. I have never felt this way about anyone. I don’t even know what it is I’m feeling.”

Gohan shrugged. “Sounds an awful lot like love to me.”

“It is not!” Piccolo sputtered.

“How would you know? You said it yourself: you’ve never felt this way before. It sounds like how I felt when I first fell in love with Videl.” Piccolo finally looked at Gohan to glare at him. “I’m just saying, there’s nothing wrong with it. You don’t have to deny yourself anything.”

“I’m _not_.” Piccolo stood up. “This conversation is pointless.” With a swish of his cape, he stormed off toward the other side of the Lookout.

“Hey.”

Piccolo flinched at Nail’s voice next to him; he hadn’t noticed him and mentally he berated himself for not paying attention. All the symptoms were returning—his pulse raced, his gut clenched, his fight-or-flight reflex was just a hair’s breadth away from kicking in. He didn’t want to deal with this today.

“Listen,” Nail said, falling into step alongside him and casually matching Piccolo’s stride, “if you ever decide to try figuring out those, ah, _feelings_ of yours…” Piccolo’s hands balled into fists. Nail was laughing at him, he knew it. He nearly tripped over himself as Nail’s hand brushed against his, prying his fingers open and slipping his own in between. “I’d be more than happy to help you out.”

Piccolo stopped walking and turned to stare at Nail. An embarrassing blush was slowly turning his face purple, he knew it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Nail was smiling at him, not a trace of malice or teasing about him, and Piccolo swallowed. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” he repeated.

Nail shrugged. “Neither have I.”


	4. So Romantic (Piccolo/Nail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requestor: heavydbz/Sifl  
> Prompt: 050 - "I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to the whole proposing thing."  
> Ship: Piccolo/Nail

“You know,” Nail said one day, “Earthlings have a lot of strange customs.”

Piccolo snorted, the closest his partner ever got to a laugh. “You can say that again. Yesterday Gohan told me that they have specific clothes for sleeping in, and that it’s frowned on to wear them for anything else.”

“Yes, and they often choose one other person to spend all their time with.” Nail stuck his hands in his pockets in what he hoped was a casual manner. “Marriage, I believe.” He glanced at Piccolo out of the corner of his eye. His face was carefully neutral.

“I know,” Piccolo said. “Bulma and Vegeta, Krillin and 18, Goku and Chi-Chi…”

“We didn’t really have a marriage custom on Namek,” Nail continued. “When two or more people decided to spend their lives together, they just…would. There was none of this ceremony.” Taking a deep breath, he took one hand out of his pocket and thrust the small box he was holding at Piccolo. “But since we’re on Earth anyway, shouldn’t we follow the same customs?”

There was absolute silence on Piccolo’s end. When Nail glanced over at him, he was fuming, glaring at the box. He knew exactly what was in it, that was plain to see, and even plainer was his distaste. Piccolo was angrier than Nail had ever seen him. He hated the idea, he hated it, and Nail felt a cold ball of dread settle in his stomach.

“I’m sorry,” Nail stammered, starting to shove the box back in his pocket. “I won’t bring it up—” He stopped when Piccolo grabbed his wrist.

“You goddamn idiot,” Piccolo groused, and Nail took some comfort in the fact that Piccolo sounded more annoyed than outright pissed. He crammed a hand in his pocket and shoved something at Nail. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a box. A small box.

That looked very similar to the one he’d just offered Piccolo.

“I had everything _planned_ ,” Piccolo complained as Nail stared at the box. “I even asked Gohan for advice. There was going to be stargazing and roses or some shit and everything. And then you,” he shook Nail’s wrist, hand still holding his own box, “decide to come along and _fuck things up_.” He pressed his box into Nail’s hand and folded his arms. “Ass.”

Nail’s ring fit. Piccolo’s didn’t.


	5. Fairy Tales (Gohan/Dende)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requestor: heavydbz/Sifl  
> Prompt: "A fairy tale with a happy ending always makes me smile."  
> Ship: Gohan/Dende

“And so they lived happily ever after, the end.”

Gohan closed the book he was reading to Dende with a smile. “I love that story,” he said. “My mommy used to read it to me all the time. I love the happy ending; it always makes me smile.”

Dende had spent the whole story pressed into Gohan’s side so he could see the pictures. He showed no signs of moving now that the story was over. Gohan didn’t mind. He was comfortable like this: back against a tree, book in his lap, Dende curled up next to him. It was almost like that was how it was supposed to be.

“Gohan, I’m confused,” Dende piped up. Gohan looked down at him and saw his face pinched in confusion. “The prince…did something and the princess woke up? Why?”

“That was a kiss,” Gohan explained. “Remember how the evil fairy said she’d only wake up with true love’s first kiss?” Dende nodded. “Well, the prince kissed her, and it was true love, so she woke up!”

“Oh.” Dende still looked confused. “Um. What is a kiss?”

Gohan froze. This wasn’t something he’d expected to have to explain. He’d already explained the concepts of royalty and fairies (both foreign to Namek) while reading to Dende. But everyone knew what kissing was, right?

From the look on Dende’s face, apparently not. “Well, it’s something people do with people they love. You just, sorta…” He trailed off. He didn’t know how to explain it. An idea suddenly came to him. “D-do you want me to just show you?” he stammered. His mom had told him you only kissed people you loved, but surely it was okay to kiss Dende? Besides, he was going to be going back to Namek as soon as the Dragon Balls were available again, and Gohan would miss his chance and where had that thought come from?

“Sure,” Dende said, bringing Gohan back to reality. “Do I have to do anything?”

“Um.” Gohan swallowed, suddenly nervous. He had more power in his bones than he knew what to do with, he’d seen more death and destruction in his six years than most people did in a lifetime, and yet somehow the concept of kissing Dende was suddenly the most terrifying thing in the world. “C-close your eyes.”

Dende immediately did so, trusting as ever, and Gohan leaned forward to press their lips together. The kiss was short and chaste and Gohan felt his face bursting into flames and his heart beating out of his chest as they pulled apart.

Dende lifted his hand and gingerly pressed his fingers to his lips. “Oh” was all he said.

Gohan swallowed again. “Y-yeah.” He was going to die. He was going to collapse to the ground and spontaneously combust right here.

But when Dende smiled, snuggled back into his side, and said “I see why kissing is such powerful magic!” he was able to relax just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Gohan and Dende be happy 2k16


	6. Nope (Piccolo/Nail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requestor: anonymous  
> Prompt: 011 - "May I have this dance?"  
> Ship: Piccolo/Nail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I could just call everything I write involving Piccolo "Nope" and it would be relevant and accurate

“May I have this dance?”

A hand was on Piccolo’s shoulder and his posture immediately stiffened. He turned to see Nail, impassive as ever save a small smile. “Unless it’s a fusion dance to get you back where you’re supposed to be,” Piccolo said, “I’m not interested.”

Nail’s smile faltered a little and something gripped at Piccolo’s heart, an emotion he didn’t have a name for but immediately knew he hated. “Come on,” Nail coaxed. “It’ll be fun.”

“Fun isn’t exactly the word that comes to mind. I don’t dance.”

Bulma punched him in the side and he actually flinched. No wonder her slaps had rendered Goku motionless on the ground; when the woman wanted to she could _hit_. “Go on, you big green asshole,” she said. “It’s my birthday and you need to relax.”

“Dancing isn’t relaxing.” This tag-team thing wasn’t going to work. It wasn’t.

Nail’s hand slid down Piccolo’s arm to his hand, and Piccolo was on fire everywhere they made contact. This was _weird_. He didn’t like not knowing how he felt about things; he hadn’t had this kind of emotional turmoil since he first started training Gohan, and even then it was a very different kind of feeling. Gohan he’d grown to care about as a son; he wanted to protect him, keep him safe, despite his words and actions. With Nail, he wanted…he had no idea.

“Come on,” Nail repeated, softer this time. Piccolo found himself unable to resist as Nail dragged him toward the dance floor.

Dancing was strange. Piccolo had a decent sense of rhythm, so at least he was moving in time with the music. He managed to avoid stepping on Nail’s feet, despite Nail’s insistence on sticking close to him at all times. With the close proximity and constant movement and hand holding, Piccolo did his best to pick apart the strange new emotion running rampant in his chest. At a smile from Nail that he returned out of instinct, it finally dawned on him that it was love. Romantic love.

Shoving Nail away, he turned and bolted for a more secluded area of the Capsule Corp grounds. What the _fuck_.


	7. Wrong Date? (Alphys/Undyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: anonymous (who is ABSOLUTELY NOT MY FRIEND MAX WHO WAS IN THE ROOM WITH ME WHEN SHE SENT IN THE REQUEST)  
> Prompt: 068 - "We've been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years."  
> Ship: Alphys/Undyne (UNDERTALE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a non-DBZ one shocking I know  
> First time writing for UT so please be gentle I love these ladies so much

“Uh, U-Undyne?”

The former Captain of the Guard paused in her stretches and looked behind her. There was Alphys, the tiny nerd wife of her dreams, standing in the doorway in a lab coat, not meeting Undyne’s eyes and digging her toe into the ground. That was standard operating procedure for Alphys, though, even after almost ten years of marriage.

“Yeah?” Undyne asked, “what’s up?” She turned to fully face Alphys, brushing her red hair out of her face as she did. Alphys hardly ever interrupted her during her workout routine, even if she had only just started her warmup stretches. She wasn’t even in her armor yet.

“So, uh.” Alphys wrung her hands and stared at the weight rack behind Undyne like it was the most fascinating thing she’d ever seen. “Y-you know our w-wedding anniversary, right?”

Undyne propped her hands on her hips and frowned. “Yeah.”

“You know h-how it’s on M-May 15th?”

“Yeah.” Where was Alphys going with this? This was a total non-sequitur of a conversation, even for her. “Seriously, is something wrong?” she asked.

Alphys swallowed. “Actuallyit’sonMay14th,” she mumbled.

Undyne didn’t catch any of that. “What?”

“Our wedding anniversary. It’s n-not May 15th. It’s the 14th.” Alphys was sweating now, still not looking Undyne in the eyes. “W-we’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on th-the wrong day for nine years. I was talking to Mettaton and asked him for the footage of the ceremony because we lost ours remember and it was timestamped the 14th not the 15th we messed up and we’ve been wrong for nine years—”

“Alphys,” Undyne interrupted, because her wife was starting to hyperventilate, “you’re seriously telling me that we’ve been celebrating our anniversary on the wrong day for nine years.”

“Uh.” Alphys swallowed. “Y-yes.”

There was a brief silence during which Undyne stared at Alphys and Alphys continued staring at anything that wasn’t Undyne. Then Undyne burst into laughter. “That’s amazing!” she guffawed. “Nine years! We thought it was on the wrong day for nine years and we had no idea!”

“S-stop laughing; this is a serious m-matter!”

“No, no, this is great! We should keep celebrating on the 15th! It’s only you, me, and Mettaton who know, right?” When Alphys nodded, Undyne’s grin got impossibly wider. “So we keep celebrating on the 15th, don’t tell anyone, and the problem is solved!”

“Undyne, th-that’s not…” Alphys sighed, then smiled softly and actually looked Undyne in the eye for the first time since the start of the conversation. Even over nine years later, Undyne’s heart still practically fell to pieces when Alphys looked at her that way. “Well, if you say so,” she said.

Undyne clomped across the floor in her combat boots and scooped up her blushing bride. “Come on, let’s go watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie until you feel better.”

“Wh-what about your training? You were just starting!”

“Who needs training?! I’m already the strongest there is!”


	8. Stargazing (Tien/Launch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: anonymous/askagainlater  
> Prompt: 009 - "The stars look especially lovely tonight."  
> Ship: Tien/Launch (DBZ)

“The stars are especially lovely tonight.”

Tien swallowed and his hands tightened into fists on his knees. “Yep.” He couldn’t manage more than a few syllables at a time, not with the way Launch was wrapped around his arm and leaning into his side. Despite the chill that nighttime brought to Kame House, Tien was red as the ribbon in Launch’s hair from forehead to chest and sweating. He sat cross-legged on the sand, a few feet back from the water’s edge, and tried to pry his eyes away from Launch to the stars she was expressing admiration for.

It didn’t work.

He had to say something. Anything! Compliment her or something! She already liked him; the hard part was essentially done! So why was he still stressing about this?

“You, um.” Tien looked down as she looked over at him. He loved both of her personalities, but he was glad it was the more forgiving Blue Launch in charge at the moment. Blonde Launch would have gotten fed up with how much difficulty he was having with words by now. “You know what else is, uh, lovely?”

She pressed into him a little closer and he was going to die. “What?” she asked. Her voice was quiet, so quiet, even for Blue Launch, and more than a little hopeful and expectant oh Kami what had he gotten himself into? She was waiting for an answer and he knew the one he was going to give but his tongue was stuck.

“You,” he finally managed, and yes he knew it was cheesy, he knew that when Yamcha had been helping him come up with stuff to say to her on their “date,” such as it was, but it was the truth and he could always punch Yamcha later if it didn’t work.

When she didn’t say anything, he looked back at her, and she was _beaming_ , her smile brighter than any star, and he was struck with a sudden desire to kiss her.

Tien had never wanted to kiss anyone before. This was totally new territory. But if there was one thing he prided himself on, it was his willingness to step up to a new challenge, so he leaned forward to press their lips together, eyes sliding closed.

He was pretty sure she started to kiss him back before violently wrenching away from him. His eyes snapped open even as his heart shattered and he started to apologise—he’d read the situation wrong, she didn’t want this, want _him_ , Kami what had he done—but he stopped when he saw her face. Launch’s nose was scrunched up, a piece of her hair blowing in front of it to tickle it slightly, and she turned away from him and sneezed.

Suddenly Blonde Launch was sitting next to him, turning to him with a grin, saying “sorry about that, where were we?” and grabbing the front of his shirt to drag him down to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE I MENTIONED RECENTLY HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS SHIP BECAUSE I LOVE IT WITH THE BURNING PASSION OF A DYING STAR


	9. Sleepwalker (Raditz/Jeice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester: lilyrosethedreamer  
> Prompt: 041 - "You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar"  
> Ship: Raditz/Jeice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested so long ago and it's been up on tumblr for a few days and I am a butt

The crash woke Raditz, and old instinct had him on his feet and ready for battle in seconds. Except there was no one there, no sounds, no ki presence, no faint flickers of life of any kind. But Raditz had fought androids and people who could hide their energy signatures, and Vegeta could say what he liked but if there was one thing Raditz had become after all these years, it was cautious. He reached over to wake Jeice and let him know he was going to do a quick sweep of the house, but his hand met with warm, empty blankets, and only then did he hear the quiet sobbing.

Walking on the balls of his feet to minimize sound, Raditz padded down the hall to the kitchen of their apartment, all his senses still on high alert. But he knew exactly who was there, and he had a faint idea of why he was crying. And sure enough, there was Jeice, practically collapsed to the floor and sobbing his little red heart out, the remnants of the jar of blackberry jam Chi-Chi had made for them scattered on the floor around him. Raditz carefully stepped around the shattered glass and knelt next to his husband. “It’s two in the morning,” he said, voice gravelly from sleep.

Jeice sniffled pitifully and Raditz bit back a smile. He was _adorable_. “I broke it,” he said, pointing, like Raditz wouldn’t know what he’d broken if he didn’t point it out.

“That’s okay,” Raditz told him, scooping him up into his arms. Jeice clung to his neck immediately and it didn’t matter how many years had passed since the first time they’d touched, Raditz still got all fluttery. He cleared his throat. “We’ll clean it up in the morning. You need to go back to sleep. And then we’ll talk about changing your sleeping meds–this sleepwalking bit is starting to get silly, love.”

Jeice snorted and buried his tear-stained face in Raditz’s hair. “You didn’t think it was silly when I made a four-course meal for you in my sleep.”

“Well, you weren’t in tears after that one.” He carried him down the hallway, and if Jeice had been more awake he would’ve been protesting that he could walk just fine on his own, thanks, you daft Saiyan nanny, but he was half asleep and just sighed when Raditz gently laid him on the bed and then laid down beside him. He wrapped himself around his tiny Brench and kissed his forehead. “Now go back to sleep.”

Jeice didn’t answer. He’d fallen asleep.


End file.
